


Egobang WIP

by neuroticscales



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Massage, for now at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticscales/pseuds/neuroticscales
Summary: I'm finally writing again but for a different fandom! Please enjoy this WIP of my first Game Grumps fic.Written for this prompt from a tumblr post: “Do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage?”Aaaaand the very ridiculous summary I wrote to myself before starting this: Dan’s back hurts after a long grump session, Arin says he can give him a massage, Dan starts out sitting up on the couch but it's not right so Arin has him lay down in the bed, things get awkward, ending up with Arin straddling him because it’s a “better position”





	Egobang WIP

**Author's Note:**

> I repeat: this is just a work in progress!! I'm just putting this here to get some feelers out, seein' if anyone is interested in more. Thank you for reading :)

“I mean, I would definitely give Sidon a poke.”

“Whoa-a, next time on fucking Game Grumps, everybody,” Dan interrupted, reaching over and pressing the button to abruptly end the recording. Arin paused the game and turned to Dan with a wildly offended look on his face.

“Well, I would. I’m just sayin’,” he said. Dan laughed and nodded, making his hair fall forward and conceal his face. 

“Oh, I am well aware of that.” He stretched his arms and let his head fall back and rest on the couch, involuntarily wincing as his neck twinged.

“Hey man, you okay?,” Arin asked, brow furrowed. “You don’t look so good.” Danny opened one eye tentatively, saw the worried look on Arin’s face, and closed it again. He didn’t like causing worry, especially in his best friend.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Tired, and my back fuckin’ hurts,” he replied with a shrug. Arin sat up and put his controller down onto the table, turning to Danny.

“It was a really long session today. I think that was, what, fifteen episodes?” Danny nodded in response. “And, uh… about your back…,” Arin trailed off awkwardly. Danny opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

“It hurts. What about it?” Danny asked. Arin scrunched up his face and ran a hand through his hair, wondering how to propose the question.

“Do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage?” Arin finally sputtered out. Danny just looked at him for a moment, wondering how serious he was about the offer. He didn’t really want to ask how serious he was for fear of making things awkward. Almost a minute had passed when Arin spoke up again. “Sorry if that was kinda weird to ask.” Danny sat up and shook his head.

“No, no, Arin, it’s not weird! You just caught me off guard,” he assured. “And it’s just a massage, not a marriage proposal. Unless you want it to be.” He winked and nudged Arin with his elbow. 

“Mm-hmm. So do you want it or not?,” Arin asked with a snort, playfully pushing Danny’s arm away.

“Fuck yeah I want a massage,” Danny replied excitedly. 

“Sweet. Sit on the floor and face that way.” Dan did as he was told, plopping down on the carpet with his long legs stretched out in front of him. Arin sat down behind him and placed his hands gently on Dan’s shoulders.

“You’re bony as fuck, dude,” Arin remarked. 

“Oh wow, no shit!,” Danny sassed back. Arin shushed him and lightly grazed his fingers along Danny’s neck, getting him warmed up to the unfamiliar feeling. He pressed his index fingers into the sensitive pressure points at the base of Danny’s neck and rubbed in small circles. Immediately, he let out a satisfied groan. “Dude, that feels so fucking good.”

“I haven’t even really started yet,” Arin said. “Have you never actually had a massage?” He felt Danny shrug under his hands.

“Not a professional one, no. And everyone who’s tried says I’m too bony.” 

“...Sorry if I hit a sore spot, then. I feel like a douche,” Arin replied softly. 

“S’okay, as long as you don’t mind it.”

“Course I don’t mind.” He continued to apply pressure to his neck, slowly making his way down Slipping his fingers into the collar of Danny’s loose t-shirt, he began to gently knead his shoulders, marvelling at how smooth his skin was.

“Ah- fuck,” Danny said through his teeth. Arin immediately stopped, afraid he’d pushed too hard.

“Did I hurt you?” Danny rolled his shoulder back and winced.

“Yeah, but like… in a ‘hurts so good’ kinda way. Keep going,” he said. “Please.”

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Please leave a comment if you'd like, I love getting feedback c:


End file.
